When articles are purchased the fabrics from which they are made are crease free. During laundering or wear/use the fabrics crease, the consumer then removes these creases to a lesser extent by tumble drying and to a greater extent by ironing. During use or wear of the articles the fabric crease again, further laundering exacerbates the problem and so the cycle continues.
In order to prevent fabrics creasing there are a number of industrial processes available which are used to treat the fabrics. These industrial processes are reviewed in "Textile Chemist and Colourist" November 1992 vol 24, No 11. However these industrial processes change the nature and feel of the fabric and so have not been used domestically.
The present invention describes compositions that can be used to reduce creasing of the fabrics during wear and in the subsequent laundering of the fabric. It has been found that the drape and/or tactile properties are not adversely affected.
A secondary advantage of the methods and compositions described herein is to improve wrinkle performance in combination with improved colour durability of the textile. It is believed that lower surface nap and pill formation lead to reduced light scattering and better colour perception.